The Way of the Ninja
by kenny91
Summary: The children of the ninja you came to know and love.
1. Starting School

An alarm clock rings. A kid wakes up with a moan. He rolls out of bed and puts on some clothes for school. He grabs a roll freshly baked by his mom and heads out the door. His mom yelled out goodbye, but the kid did not answer back. As he walked down the road heading towards the school. He passed by some other kids his age that went to the same school. They never noticed him. They just kept on talking to each other as the kid passed them. He then noticed two other people, one girl one boy, talking and hugging each other. Something struck the boy real hard, like someone hit him in the gut. At the same time he felt very depressed. No one girl ever liked him or ever wanted to go out with him.

He just kept walking. He wanted to get school over with. So he can go home and go on with his life. He entered the school building and took a seat inside. He got his paper and pencil and started to draw. He drew a character that looked completely different from him. This character looked eager, like he was ready to jump out at someone. The character also had wild, black hair. This character looked like a person that would go under the "cool" people. Unlike the character, the creator looked very depressed, like he was hit with a ton of sadness. He also had flat, but crazy hair. He dressed in baggy clothes.

The kid smiled at his drawing. He always wished that he could be like the characters that he draws: less shy and eager to do anything. Then the kid looked at his drawing again and got angry. He took his drawing and crumpled it up. It didn't matter what he drew, nobody would appreciate it anyways. Tears started to swell up in his eyes. He opened his drawing back up and stared at it again. He couldn't throw away something like this. He felt like the drawing was part of him. If he threw it away, it would be like throwing part of himself away.

The teacher finally entered the room. He was tall, wearing a teacher uniform: black pants, black shirt, and a dark green vest over the shirt, and a headband signifying which village he came from. By then all the students gathered in the school building. The teacher waited until all the students were seated and then started his speech.

"Hello students. If you all don't know who I am, my name is Iruke Umino. I'm your sensei. My job here is to teach students willing to be taught the way of the ninja. The way of the ninja is a tough one, but with my help, you'll have no trouble in the ninja life." I rolled my eyes. I knew he was just saying that to keep most of the students confident.

He continued,"First thing I'm going to do is role call. Jim Lee?"

Somewhere across the room,"Here."

"Crystal Uchiha?"

"Here."

"Hijia Uchiha"

"Here."

"Oturan Uzamaki?"

"Here."

He continued saying names with a "here" response. I just sat there and listened to all the students' names. I had to get used to all the kids, or I'll act like I was weird.

Then he said,"Will Heshia?"

I looked up in alarm. I acted as though I didn't even know my own name.

I responded,"Here."


	2. To Become Genin

After role call, Iruke went over to his desk and got some papers. He then went over to the middle of the room and looked over the papers.

Then he started to say,"The ninja life is difficult, that's why I'm going to assign groups of three to watch each other's back. These groups I'm going to assign are picked and chosen before hand. That way, the groups are evenly distributed by talents. The first group is Jim Lee, Soya Firlena, and Iuka Hyuga. The second group is Crystal Uchiha, Oturan Uzamaki, and Will Heshia."

I looked over at the other two people in my group. The girl, Crystal Uchiha, looked very attractive. She had pink hair that seemed to move without any wind. She wore a dark red dress, which really made her look attractive. I glanced over at the boy, Oturan Uzamaki. He had yellow, short, crazy hair. He looked kind of like the character I drew. He looked energetic. He glanced at me very excitingly. He smiled and then looked back at Iruke. He had the right idea. I looked back at Iruke.

"Third group is Hijia Uchiha, Ino Verver, and Kiba Bowulf." He continued on with two more groups. He then set the papers on his desk and looks up at all the students. He stares at the class like he was going to say an important speech.

He then said,"Now that your groups are assigned, it's time to learn how to become Genin. Genin are the lowest rank of ninja, but it still proves that you are ninja. The one way you become ninja is to get this." He pointed at his headband. Some people gasped like they've never seen a headband before.

He continued,"This signifies that you have become ninja. It also shows which village you came from." He pointed at the sign on his head. "The headbands you all are going to get have 'The Village Hidden In The Leaves' symbol. It's shaped like a leaf to represent our village, but you'll only get that after you passed the tests." Some people moaned. I had to agree with them. I've had too many tests in our middle school. It seemed that Iruke noticed that our impression of "his" tests.

He then said,"Don't worry, these tests don't include paper. Your chakra will make a perfect replacement for paper. Unless if you like paper, I can arrange that you can have test with paper." Most of everyone responded,"No, no, we hate paper!"

Iruke smiled and said,"I knew you all would say that. I think that's enough talk, time to see what you're made of. How about you all get into a line and, one at a time, will do a Transformation Jutsu." We all got out of our seats and went up front. First to do it was Kiba Bowulf. He stood in front of Iruke.

Iruke said,"Okay, I want you to transform into me." Kiba nodded. He made a kata and closed his eyes. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a blue aura surrounded Kiba. Then, a smoke cloud appeared around Kiba. The smoke cleared and there stood what looked like Iruke. Iruke nodded and wrote something down on paper. Kiba then transformed back into his normal self. Iruke then motioned the next person to come forward.

After most of everyone went, it was finally my turn. I started to walk forward when a kid, Kindu Chicha, came up and butted in front of me. I felt mad, but I didn't want to make a argument so I just let him go in front of me. It would just slow down everyone else's turn to do the Transformation Jutsu. Kindu went and finished his Transformation Jutsu. Now it was my turn. I stood in front of Iruke. I did a kata and focused my chakra. I thought about what Iruke looked like. I then used my chakra. A smoke cloud appeared around me. I suddenly felt taller. As the smoke cleared, I looked Iruke straight in the eyes. He nodded and wrote something on paper. I let go of my chakra and I transformed back into myself. I went back to my spot and sat down.

Iruke finished writing on his papers and set them back on his desk. Then a bell rang. Everyone got up and went outside the school building. It was recess. A time for us to do whatever for one hour. I got up and started heading out the door when Iruke called me. I turned around and headed towards Iruke.

He turned to me and said,"I noticed that you let Kindu in front of you. That was very nice of you."

I knew where he was getting at so I said,"Well, he kind of butted in front of me."

"Yeah, I know. Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to make any commotion and I didn't want people waiting for their turn."

"That was very nice of you, but you didn't have to do that. His life was no more important than yours. He could have waited his turn."

"I know sensei."

"Just to let you know not to let other people take advantage of you."

I rolled my eyes inside of my head, but I nodded.

He smiled and said,"Good, now go out and get to know your team." I just nodded my head again and walked out of the school. Oturan and

Crystal was waiting for me outside of the school building. They both smiled at me.

Oturan said,"So, what did the sensei want to talk to you about?"

I looked at him and said,"Nothing, just wanted to tell me how good I did at the Transformation Jutsu."

Oturan nodded and said,"So, where do you all want to go eat?"

Crystal jumped up and said,"How about the Ichiraku Ramen shop?"

Oturan got excited and said,"Yeah, that sounds cool." I nodded in agreement.

I thought,"_A little Ramen will clear my mind."_


	3. The Sign of the Ninja

After a week of training, Iruke said that this was the day when we become Genin. I thought that it was about time. All this small stuff is pulling me down. I walked over to the school. I met Oturan and Crystal on the way there.

They both ran up to me and said, well, more like yelled,"We finally get to become Genin! Aren't you excited!?"

"Hmph."

They both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They knew I was like that. They continued talking about becoming Genin. We got inside the school. Oturan and Crystal took a seat up front. I sat next to them just because they were on my team and were probably the only two people who were my friends. They finished their conversation and hugged each other. I got that gut hurting feeling again. They really liked each other. They were going out for as long as I knew them. I felt jealous and depressed. Then Iruke walked in the room.

Everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for him to say what they had to do to become Genin.

He looked at all of us and said,"All right class. I bet you're waiting on the great news." There was an eerie silence. Then someone said,"Come on, tell us."

Iruke smiled and said,"Okay, I'll tell you. Your test is a two-jutsu sequence. You must first do the Transformation Jutsu and then the Clone Jutsu. Once you accomplish that, you get this." He pointed towards a desk covered in a red sheet. He unveiled it and it showed several headbands. There were many 'Ohhs' and 'Ahhs'. Iruke then sat behind a desk along with the Third Hokage.

He then said,"Okay, everyone line up." Everyone rushed over towards the desk to be first to get his or her headband. Unfortunately, I was last. Oturan and Crystal were first. Crystal went first. She focused her chakra. Smoke appeared that blinded all of us. Once the smoke cleared, there stood two perfect figures of Iruke and a clone of him. Crystal transformed back and tried to wait patiently for her headband.

Iruke smiled and said,"Okay, Crystal, you pass. Here's your headband." Crystal screamed and carefully took her headband back to her seat.

As she passed me she smiled and said,"I hope you pass as well." I nodded. I could usually tell if someone was just saying that or if they really meant it, but with Crystal, it was hard to tell. _What am I thinking? She wouldn't care if I died by the hands of an evil ninja. If Oturan died, she would cry a river. _

Before I knew it, it was my turn. I stood in front of Iruke and the Hokage. I did a kata and focused my chakra. Smoke appeared around me. When the smoke cleared, I looked to my left and saw another Iruke standing there. I looked back at Iruke and transformed back into myself. He looked at me then the Hokage and back at me.

He nodded and said,"Will, you pass. Come and get your headband. I was excited, but I didn't show it. I thought it would make me look like a little kid. I walked up to Iruke and received my headband. Iruke smiled at me again and motioned me back to my seat. I walked back and sat next to Oturan. He was still smiling from this morning.

He said,"You excited?" I looked at him for a while. Then I nodded. I looked back at Iruke. He stood up along with the Hokage.

Iruke said,"Congragulations to all of you. Since you all graduated, you get the rest of the day off." Everyone yelled in excitement. They all got up and headed out the door. Iruke stayed with the Hokage and talked to him. I eventually got up and went outside. Oturan and Crystal were waiting for me. I continued walking and they followed.

Oturan said,"For all of us becoming Genin, let's all go to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. My treat."

Crystal shrieked and said,"That sounds wonderful Oturan." She kissed Oturan. He blushed. Then I was hit with jealousy again. I looked down at the ground for the rest of the way there. Once we got there, we all sat down and ordered Ramen. I thought for a little bit and finally decided that I should be thinking about the good that came today. I smiled as I ate my Ramen.


	4. Our New Sensei

We came into the school the next day with news from Iruke,"Class, I can no longer go along with all of you on your adventures. That's why you all are going to get a new sensei. These sensei will give you assignments to do outside of class that don't involve me. You might even go outside of the village. I'm going to assign each of the teams with their new sensei. Team one, your new sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team two, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team three, Might Guy. Team four, Kurenai Yuhi. Team five, Anko Mitarashi." We all looked at each other and started talking about who our new sensei was.

Crystal said,"This Kakashi Hatake is also known as the copy ninja. He has something called Sharingan. It's something that lets him copy his opponents' moves and throw them back at them." Oturan seemed amazed.

He said,"If he's that good, then what's he doing training Genin?"

"I don't know, but we must feel special having such a good trainer." I listened to what they said. Crystal was right. If he is really that good, then I will advance quickly.

Crystal continued,"I wonder what he looks like?"

Oturan thought for a moment and then said,"I don't know."

Iruke continued talking,"Since all of your sensei's are assigned, I'm going to let you get acquainted with them." He pointed towards the entrance of the school. The door opened and all the sensei's walked in. They all walked in and stood next to Iruke. I scanned them all and tried to guess which one was our sensei. It was hard to decide which one was our sensei. Then I came across a jonin that had tall white hair and his headband covered his left eye. He also wore a black mouth covering. This had to be our sensei.

Iruke waited until all of the jonin were in the school. He then said,"Now I'm going to show each team to their sensei. Team one, come up and meet Asuma." Iruke pointed towards a jonin with a cigarette in his mouth. Team one got out of their seats and walked to Asuma.

"Team two, meet Kakashi." Iruke pointed at the jonin I thought was our sensei. We got up and walked to Kakashi.

Crystal said,"So this jonin has the Sharingan." We stood next to Kakashi.

He said,"Hi guys, how are you?"

Oturan said,"Pretty good. Hey, I hear that you are called the Copy Ninja. That's cool."

Kakashi laughed a little bit and then said,"So word does get around. I hope that all of you are ready for my training."

"Yeah, of coarse we are. Believe it!"

"Good, good."

Iruke finished out the rest of the team's senseis.

Once we were all with our senseis, Iruke said,"Okay class, now that your whole team is assembled, go out and get used to your senseis." Everyone headed out the door. Once we were outside, Kakashi told us to meet him at the training grounds. He wanted to test us to see how good we were. He then disappeared. We all looked at each other.

"He seems like a nice person," Crystal said.

Oturan nodded and said,"Yeah, he seems very cool too. Well what are we waiting for, let's go meet him and see what kind of training he has for us."

"Okay." They both took off. I stood there for a moment and then performed a series of katas. I then disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the training grounds in a tree. I saw Kakashi with his back to me. I don't think he saw me. I wanted to test his abilities as a jonin. I first did a clone jutsu and then I transformed both my clone and I into Oturan. I jumped down leaving my clone behind. I walked up to him.

Without turning around he said,"Hello, Will. How are you doing today?" I got hesitant. He knew I was Will, but how could he know I was there when I wasn't making any noise? I then knew the answer. He had a clone watching me, or the person I was walking up to was a clone. The Kakashi in front of me continued talking,"You shouldn't be wasting your chakra like that. You're going to need your chakra for my test. I then knew what he was going to do. I threw many shurikens towards where my clone was. I hit something. A smoke cloud appeared and Kakashi jumped down. He was holding one of my shurikens.

He looked at me and said,"At least you zeroed in on my real form, but you have got a long ways before you can challenge me. Nice try though." I noticed I was still Oturan. I transformed back into myself.

"I was just testing you to see how good you were," I said.

Kakashi smiled under his mouth covering and said,"Well, you did do very good. For a Genin. There was only one other person who was as good as you. His name was..." Then, Oturan and Crystal came running up saying,"We're ready to take the test."

Kakashi said,"Good, let's begin."


	5. Kakashi's Test: Pass or Fail

Once we were all gathered around Kakashi, he started talking about his test we had to take. "The test, is to get one of these bells." He showed two bells he was holding on to. He strapped them to his belt and continued,"You have to get them from me by any means necessary. Any questions?" I knew what the real test was. He only had two bells which meant that one of us would fail, and that wouldn't be me.

Crystal said,"But, Kakashi sensei, there are only two bells. Wouldn't that mean that..."

"Yes Crystal, one of you will fail. Now, let's begin." The moment he said that, he vanished. Oturan and Crystal were looking around to see where Kakashi went. I, on the other hand immediately ran into the woods. If we stood around looking for him, Kakashi could strike at any moment. It took them a while to notice that I was gone. I ran around in the trees. I knew Kakashi would suspect me there from the first encounter, but I had another plan up my sleeve. If he is as good as I think he is, then he would think that I would try to trick him by running on the ground. I outsmarted him. I then stopped at a tree that completely covered me. I stood on a branch and looked out. And there was Kakashi. He was hiding behind a bush waiting for one of the other two to come.

Oturan came running out of nowhere and walked straight into Kakashi's trap. A concealed rope wrapped Oturan by the ankle and dragged him up into a tree.

"Ahh, let me down! Kakashi sensei!" Kakashi started to come out of his hiding place. This was the perfect opportunity to strike. I grabbed a shuriken and threw it at the rope holding Oturan. I then threw myself down at Kakashi. I tackled him. Oturan landed on his head. He got up quickly though. Once I got up I noticed I landed on a log. _He did a Substitution Jutsu! He knew I was in the tree?_ I knew I couldn't stay here for too long.

I yelled at Oturan,"Run Oturan, Kakashi may still be around here." Oturan nodded and ran into the woods. I did a back flip and landed back in the woods.

"Very impressive Will, but you could've done better." I turned around and saw Kakashi standing there. I jumped into the tree that I was next to. I landed some ways away from Kakashi. He glared at me and said,"I'll give you another chance." He disappeared. I stood there thinking. Where would he attack next? He already attacked Oturan and me. Crystal.

If he knew I was in the tree, then I need to be a little sneakier. I did a Clone Jutsu. A clone stood next to me. I didn't need to tell it my plan because it was me. I decided to take the ground this time while my clone took the trees. I ran towards where Crystal ran off to. And then I saw her. She was standing there looking around. Idiot I decided. I knew Kakashi was somewhere around her. I was ready for him this time. Then that's when it happened. It got dark. Then Oturan came out behind a tree with kunai and shuriken inside of him. This was an illusion, but Crystal fell for it.

She shrieked,"Oturan are you all right?"

The illusion said,"Crystal, run. Kakashi's following. Run, before he gets you." Crystal stood there, frozen. Then she realized that it was an illusion.

"Nice try Kakashi, but I won't fall for that." Then I heard a laugh that came from every direction. Kakashi came out from his hiding place. Why would Kakashi show where he was? To see how good Crystal was? Unless... Maybe this was the real Kakashi. This is when I strike. My clone simultaneously threw a kunai and jumped at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked the kunai with one of his kunai. Then cut through the clone. Crystal took the opportunity and reached for one of the bells. I knew this wasn't going to be enough. Kakashi was too fast. I threw a shuriken.

Kakashi spun around to strike at Crystal, but then stopped. Crystal stood there with one of the bells in her hand. They stood there for a while.

"I guess I pass Kakashi sensei," Crystal said.

Kakashi smiled and said,"Yeah, I guess you do." He then vanished. Did he know that I was hiding behind the bush? I don't think he did. I came out of my hiding place. Crystal saw me and ran to me.

"Did you see that? I got one of the bells. I pass." Crystal said excitingly. I nodded.

I asked Crystal,"I wonder who's going to get the other bell?"

Crystal stood there thinking. Then she said,"I wonder if there is a way that we all can pass?"

I shook my head,"I don't think there is."

She frowned and said,"Let's go see how Oturan is doing."

I nodded.

We ran together. That took the jealousy out of me. I thought,"_I think she does care for me._" I couldn't think about that right now. One of us had to get a bell. Then we saw him. Oturan was in a tree looking out. Crystal wanted to go see him, but I stopped her.

"I think Oturan is coming up with a plan for Kakashi. We wouldn't want to interfere with his plan, do we?"

Crystal looked at me and then nodded. We looked back up at Oturan. He wasn't there.

Crystal said,"He's gone. Where did he go?" We looked around for him. I saw him. He was in a clear area with Kakashi. _Was this part of his plan?_ _If so, it was a stupid one._ I gestured Crystal towards me. She quietly came up to me crouched down next to me behind a bush. We looked at Oturan. He didn't look scared. _I guess this was part of his plan. He's not nervous._

"I can see that you're missing one of your bells," Oturan said pointing at Kakashi's belt. "Who passed?"

Kakashi stared at him and said,"You'll find out as soon as you get the other bell."

"Works for me. Let's do this." I looked around trying to find what Oturan was going to do. _Was there a clone hiding somewhere? If there was, Kakashi would've found it. Substitution? No, that wasn't it. _

Crystal smiled and said,"He's going to do his Byakugan." I tried to remember what Byakugan was. Then it hit me. It was a fighting style where the attacker hits his opponent's Keirakukei, or channels where the chakra flows, with his own chakra. I looked back at the action. Oturan did a series of katas.

Then he said,"Byakugan."

Kakashi didn't seem that all impressed. He then said,"So, Byakugan huh? I've dealt with that before, many times. And I've found their weakness." That didn't phase Oturan. "And by the way, you guys can see the battle easier if you weren't hiding behind those bushes, Will and Crystal." _He knew we were back here? But how?_ I didn't think about it any more than I had too. We both got up and walked into the open.

Oturan seemed surprised,"There you guys are."

"Don't get distracted Oturan," I told him. He nodded and turned his attention back at Kakashi.

Kakashi stood there. He said,"Well, are you going to attack?"

Oturan smiled and said,"If you really want me to." He ran towards Kakashi. Oturan attacked Kakashi, but Kakashi blocked every move. That made Oturan try harder. Kakashi didn't even seem to be trying. Then, as Oturan attacked, he grabbed a kunai. Kakashi blocked his one attack. Oturan threw his kunai at Kakashi. He moved out of the way.

"You missed," Kakashi said.

Oturan grinned and said,"I don't think so." Kakashi looked behind him and saw the kunai in the air aiming at Kakashi. The kunai moved at top speed at Kakashi. At the same time, Oturan swung his leg at Kakashi. _Thanks Oturan._ I reached into my bag and pulled out another shuriken. I threw it.

Kakashi blocked Oturan's attack and moved out of the kunai's way. The kunai hit the ground.

Kakashi laughed,"Still missed."

Oturan laughed and said,"Look again." Kakashi seemed surprised. He looked at his belt. The other bell was gone. He looked at Oturan. He was holding the bell.

Kakashi said,"Well done everyone. You all pass."

Crystal seemed surprised,"But Will didn't get a bell."

Kakashi laughed,"Do you even know how you got your bell?"

Crystal thought for a moment and then said,"Actually I don't know."

Kakashi turned to Oturan,"Do you?"

"No, not really."

"It was all because of Will."

Oturan and Crystal said,"What?"

"Yes, if Will wasn't there, you both wouldn't have gotten the bell. Crystal, with you, when I was distracted with Will's clone, Will threw a shuriken at the strap holding the bell on. When it was cut off, you grabbed the bell. And with you, Oturan. When I was distracted with your kunai and you, Will threw another shuriken at the other strap holding the other bell. So, because of Will, you wouldn't have gotten the bells." Kakashi did a thumbs up sign and said,"You pass, good job."


	6. This is It?

Kakashi gave us the day off after that. We all went home. The next day we met Kakashi at the Mission House. Kakashi said that we were to do some missions today.

We waited for Kakashi at the entrance to the Mission House. Kakashi went over and talked to the Hokage. He came back with a piece of paper in his hands.

He looked at the paper and said,"Okay, today one of your missions is to baby-sit a lady's son until she gets back from the grocery store."

_That's lame. I had better training in the Ninja Academy._ I looked over at the other two. Crystal seemed excited, but Oturan did not seemed well pleased.

"What!? We have to watch some snot nose kid? Come on, we're ninja! We need something more challenging. Believe it!" I had to agree with Oturan there. We ARE ninja, there are better things to do than sit kids.

Crystal took what Oturan said into consideration, but she seemed to enjoy hearing those words "baby-sit". "What does the kid look like?"

Kakashi looked surprised to hear that, but he laughed a little and said,"I don't even know what the kid looks like. We'll just have to see what he looks like when we get there." Crystal really got anxious. She really wanted to meet this kid we had to watch.

We got out of the building and started towards the house. As we got closer, I got really nervous. The kid we had to watch was my own brother. _I wonder if Kakashi knew that the kid was my own brother?_

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hmm," Kakashi said looking at me.

"Did you know that the lady was my own mom and the kid was my brother?"

He laughed and said,"Ohh, is this your house?" He continued laughing. "At least you will know what the kid needs."

I nodded and said,"Yeah, that's one good thing." Oturan and Crystal looked at me, surprised.

"This is your house?" Oturan asked.

I nodded again,"Yep, this is my house."

Crystal got excited,"Oh, what's your brother's name?"

I rolled my eyes and said,"His name is Roman."

She smiled and ran to my front door. Oturan followed her. I just stayed with Kakashi. Once Kakashi and I reached the front door, Oturan and Crystal were already getting acquainted with my mom and brother. My mom noticed me and gave me a hug.

"My boy's finally a ninja, and he's watching his little brother. Maybe you all can teach him a few things."

Kakashi smiled and said,"I think my students may be able to teach him a few things. I was just talking to Will here, and I didn't know that you were his mother."

"I thought I might see my son if I send enough missions." My mom and Kakashi continued talking. I put my attention back at my younger brother and the other two members of my team. Crystal was playing with Roman.

"This might actually be fun,"Crystal said. I just rolled my eyes.

Once we were done watching my little brother, we left and went to our next mission, picking up trash on the street. Kakashi sat on a bench reading his book. We got lightweight trashcans to put on our backs. We also had some trash sticks. We got to picking up trash.

After that, we had to walk some dogs. Unfortunately, Oturan had to get the biggest dog. The dog "walked" him around. That was embarrassing. After that, we rested.

"That...huh...was...huh...a day's work...huh,"Oturan said, or tried to say. I leaned against a tree while Kakashi laid on a branch still reading his book. Crystal sat next to Oturan breathing hard.

"Yeah, that was breath taking," Crystal said. I tried not to show it, but I was fed up with it.

"This is pointless. Why are we wasting our time on these little things when we could be doing something more challenging?" They all looked at me. I didn't care. "Why can't we do something like protect someone across dangerous territory or investigate something?" Kakashi still said nothing. He was still reading his book. He then stood up and put his book away.

"I once trained a team like your's. They always wanted to do more. They tried a more challenging mission once, but that almost got them killed." We all got interested in his story, so we all got quiet.

"My students were Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Oturan and Crystal looked at each other.

"That's my parents, Sasuke and Sakura," Crystal said.

Kakashi continued,"We had to escort a bridge-builder, Tazuna, to his hometown, the Village Hidden in the Mist. That was a C rank mission. Nothing that difficult. But Tazuna lied. Asassins attacked us. They tried to attack Tazuna. I got them before they attacked Tazuna. That should've been at least a B or an A rank mission. Tazuna couldn't afford the money, so he lied by saying that this would be a C rank mission. We took out two more asassins. That let Tazuna finish his bridge. My students just about died trying to protect him. But if you think you can do what my students did, then I'm not holding you back. I'm just saying that you might die in the process."

I grinned,"That sounds just like what I would do."

Kakashi stared at me. He then looked at Oturan and Crystal,"Are you willing?"

They looked at each other. Oturan stood up and said,"That sounds like fun. Believe it!" Crystal nodded.

"Well, I'll see what the Hokage has to say," Kakashi said.


End file.
